


just hold on tight

by sourcandies



Series: and this is how it starts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcandies/pseuds/sourcandies
Summary: This was Kara's idea. They'd talked about it. Last week - or maybe the week before - when Kara was over at Lena's; the night when they'd had the delicious pasta and Lena had worn the red dress with the ruffly collar. That night.This was Kara's idea, to wait.





	just hold on tight

This was Kara's idea. They'd talked about it. Last week - or maybe the week before - when Kara was over at Lena's; the night when they'd had the delicious pasta and Lena had worn the red dress with the ruffly collar. That night. 

This was Kara's idea, to wait. 

Just a little. And not - like, Kara doesn't want to wait forever, or anything like that. 

But Kara's still herself, with all of her strength, and they're still figuring out what's safe for her to do with Lena. Kara's still learning control; her strength is something that took a lot of practice before she started having sex and as soon as her body gets excited - well. 

It sounds bad, like that. Like Kara's dangerous. 

It's not like that at all. 

But sometimes when Lena touches her, it so good that her hips jerk into Lena's hand in a way that feels almost involuntary. Sometimes she comes and her hands flex just a little too hard and she tears little holes in the sheets. 

Plus sex Lena feels so good already; and Kara's sure that once she's inside her it's going to feel _incredible._ Kara's used her fingers, and her tongue, and all of Lena's cunt is warm and tight and wonderful and sometimes at night Kara thinks about actually having her dick inside Lena and just the idea makes Kara see _fireworks._

Kara needs practice, before she feels like she can handle being inside Lena. That's all. 

They'd talked it through, and Lena had given her a searching look, asked if Kara would be okay with that. Kara had reassured her, more than once. She remembers. 

This was Kara's idea. 

It seems like less of a good one, now. Now that she's here in Lena's bedroom, watching Lena get undressed. Kara's still dressed, her jeans unzipped to give her dick a little room to breathe because she's so hard that it's almost painful. 

Lena looks Kara up and down. She takes in Kara's t-shirt, her open jeans and the clear tent in her shorts. She looks at Kara's facial expression, and Kara's sort of too horny to think about controlling what that looks like but if she looks anything close to how she feels she's probably glazed-over with desire. "If you're going to eat my pussy, Kara," she says. "You'd better take off that shirt. Wouldn't want it getting messy." 

Kara whimpers. 

She loves this part so much. Lena is always so wet for her, those bottom lips swollen with desire and everything slick and salty and Kara's spent so many nights daydreaming about what it feels like in there. About what it would feel to have all of that wrapped around her dick, warm and velvet-soft squeezing her - "Kara," Lena says again. "Your shirt." 

"Right," Kara mumbles. She has to physically shake her head to stop herself from fantasizing further. 

Kara takes off her shirt. It's cold without it, and she shivers both with the temperature and with excitement as Lena pushes her back against the covers and starts to move up her body. Lena's favorite thing is riding her face. 

Kara's favorite thing is Lena riding her face. 

Today is no different, and she licks her lips as Lena moves to bookend Kara's shoulders with her knees and lowers herself down. It's perfect like this. Kara loves how all-encompassing it is, how she truly can't think about anything but Lena's pussy. The warm wetness of her is overwhelming, slick and delicious, and from this angle Kara gets to enjoy how well Lena fits against her face. When she flicks her tongue out, lapping at the firmness of Lena's clit, Lena's hips roll down against her mouth and suddenly Kara's whole chin is slick with the sticky heat of Lena's desire. 

Her cock starts to ache. 

This is always the hard part. Her attention starts to split. Part of her enthralled with the way it feels to slip her tongue into Lena's slit and then drag that wetness up, rolling it around her clit. But part of Kara starts to think about how nice it would feel to hold herself, right now. To just have her palm cupped around the head of her dick, easing that ache just a little while she licks Lena to orgasm. 

She thinks about it, but she keeps her hands to herself. She's a woman of her word. 

Instead she uses her hands to angle Lena's hips, working with her tongue and listening as Lena starts to whimper against her. She works and works, waiting until the moment when her moans hit a fever pitch and she comes against Kara's mouth. When she rides Kara's face like this, she always comes big and wet, her slick dripping over Kara's chin and down her throat. It's incredible. It's so good that it almost makes Kara forget about how hard she is. 

At least until Lena's finished. 

Then all Kara's left with is a sticky mouth and the blood rushing between her legs. She starts to throb as Lena moves down the bed and down Kara's body. She pauses when she gets to Kara's thighs, opening the fly of her jeans like there's a gift inside.

"You're so hard," Lena murmurs. "Look at the state of this." She runs her hand along the length of Kara's dick, her touch so light that it feels almost ticklish. Kara shivers. "She looks like she wants to be inside me." 

Kara whimpers. She does. She wants it so badly, wants Lena's cunt warm and wet around her. She wants to feel Lena's inner walls squeeze around her dick, making it feel safe and held and ready to burst all at once. She wants Lena's cunt to massage her dick, pulling the orgasm out of Kara. She wants to feel Lena come around her, the pulse of those inner walls flexing around her over and over again. She wants it so badly that she can't even articulate herself. All she manages is: "Yeah. Want that." 

Lena runs her thumb across the tip of her dick, around the coronal ridge and then across the very end of it. "I don't know if you're ready for that, just yet." 

They talked about this. They talked about it when Kara didn't have a hard-on and Lena's right. Kara's not ready for it. But her body wants her to be, so badly that she can hardly think. "Please," Kara whimpers. "Just wanna -" 

Lena clicks her tongue against the back of the throat, a gentle admonishment that _does something_ to Kara. If it's possible, she gets even harder. "I think you need some practice, first." 

Kara can see Lena's vulva; the soft V of dark hair that Kara just spent beautiful, delicious minutes rubbing her nose into. She can still smell it against her face, the salty-sharp of Lena's desire. Lena takes the hand on Kara's dick away and puts it between her own legs. Kara watches, rapt, as two of Lena's fingers disappear inside herself. Lena whimpers; Kara can see her wrist moving and she's never been more jealous of someone else's fingers in her whole life. 

It's only a minute or so but it feels like hours before Lena takes her fingers out of herself, brings them in front of her vulva so that Kara can see. Her fingertips are shiny with wetness; Kara feels a little pulse of desire flutter in the base of her dick. Slowly, Lena brings her wet fingers forward and - oh _fuck._

She touches Kara's dick. Her fingers are gentle and soft as she rubs her slick all over the head of Kara's cock. Kara moans. It's so good. It's the best thing ever, and it's partly the feel of Lena's hands and partly the knowing of it, that all that wetness came from the place Kara most wants to be. 

"Do you want to feel this?" Lena asks. 

Kara nods in the affirmative. She doesn't even have her pants off, technically, and she feels like she's going to blow. 

"You want to feel how wet I am? How soft this is? Your poor dick isn't ready to fuck me yet but I bet she'd like to know what I feel like." Lena's voice is so calm, so matter-of-fact, and that sort of makes it worse. 

"Yes," Kara manages to huff. "Lena yeah that's fucking -" 

She stops talking when Lena starts to advance along the bed. Kara's dick is so hard it's angled all the way up towards her belly; Lena has to straddle her abdomen to make contact. She watches, rapt, as Lena lowers herself down and brings her slit to the underside of Kara's head. Kara can feel her lips parting; beyond them is where she keeps her slick. The warm wetness of it starts to run down onto Kara's dick and that's good in its own right. But then Lena rocks her hips, slides that along Kara's head and the friction of it is so good that Kara sees stars. 

She makes this noise, something artless in the back of her throat that's a blend between a moan and a whimper. It feels too good, she's been caught off guard. 

When Lena stops, Kara has to look down to be sure she didn't just come. 

Everything feels hot and tight and those first stirrings of her orgasm are there at the base of her cock. She's good, though. She's still hard, standing at attention and gleaming with Lena's wetness. "Take off your pants," Lena whispers. 

Kara hurries to obey. 

Her jeans come off alright. Her boxers are trickier; getting her dick back through the fly and then sliding them off takes a bit of doing. She's just so _sensitive_. It feels like if she handles herself too much she might take herself over the edge, and she's not ready yet. She wants Lena to be the one who helps with that. 

"Look at you," Lena says. 

Kara's boxers are down around her thighs and Lena helps tug them the rest of the way off with her hands but her eyes are trained on Kara's dick. It's arching upward, straining towards Kara's belly with the force of her arousal, bobbing with every shaky breath Kara takes. "You like the view?" Kara asks. She has to make a fist in the sheets beside her to keep from touching herself.

"You know I do," Lena purrs. She reaches up and touches the head of Kara's dick and it's like fireworks. Kara has to close her eyes, has to clench to keep from losing it right there. "You still want me to rub you off?" 

"Yes," Kara says. It's not dignified. She's half-sputtering, both from the feel of Lena's thumb rubbing across the crown of her dick and the sight of Lena straddling Kara's hips and lowering herself down.

She doesn't put Kara inside. 

Instead, Lena reaches down and parts her own lower lips, and runs her pussy along the length of Kara's dick, from base to head. She leaves a trail of warm, heavy slick as she moves, her lips cradling Kara in a warm embrace that's almost-but-not-quite. 

It's delicious. 

Kara tilts her head back and groans. It's better than Kara thought it would be; she's not going to last and she's suddenly fine with that. Who cares about staying hard when Kara can come with Lena rubbing her clit against Kara's dick. 

"Are you going to come on me, Kara?" Lena asks. She rocks herself against Kara's head a little. It feels so warm and so wet, and when she moves there's a flutter from above and suddenly Kara's dick gets even wetter. Kara's definitely going to come. She's going to blow her load all over Lena's vulva and just the thought of it is bringing her right to the edge.   
"So close," Kara whimpers. 

Lena rocks her hips, runs herself along the length of Kara's shaft again and it's another surge of sensation, slippery warm friction across Kara's whole cock. "You're gonna come all over me?" she asks. "Going to make me all sticky?" 

Kara can't even reply with words. She just nods, and Lena's hips move again. She positions herself so that her slit is mostly over the head of Kara's cock, and then she starts rocking back and forth. The feel of it is almost overwhelming. "What a mess that's going to be," Lena says. There's something about her tone, this perfect blend of sexy and patronizing that hits Kara just right. 

Kara whimpers. "I'm so close," she whispers. "Fuck, I'm gonna blow." 

Lena chuckles. The pace of her hips stutters, starts again, and Kara feels another trickle of wet from her. "You gonna blow your load?" she says. "Already?" 

Kara can barely manage to sigh out, "Yes." 

"I'm barely getting started," Lena croons. "Can't you hold on a little longer?" 

There's something about the tone of her voice, the way she sounds so _casual_, and it makes that pressure build inside the base of Kara's cock and oh she can't wait a second more. "I'm gonna - Lena, it's gonna _happen_ -" she manages. 

Lena pulls her hips back at the last second, slides herself down Kara's shaft one last time and it's the last little bit she needs, that extra frisson of stimulation and suddenly Kara's seeing stars. She comes with a groan, everything white-hot and pulsing and so, so good. Dimly, she's aware of Lena's hand on her cock, of the feel of her own spunk on her lower belly as she comes all over Lena's hand and herself and oh. Oh, it's so good. 

"Fuck," Kara whispers. 

Lena caresses the tip of Kara's dick with her thumb. It pulls one last shudder and a half-hearted spurt of come from Kara, spending her fully. "Maybe next time," Lena says. 

"Yes," Kara says. "Yes please. Next time."


End file.
